The present invention relates to a system and method for selection diversity for multicasting content e.g. in WCDMA. The term multicasting content means content intended for several users.
Further, the invention relates to a network entity such as a UE (User Equipment) e.g. a mobile phone intended to receive the multicasting content and including a selecting means or function.
The field of the invention is related to UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA; UMTS=Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), e.g. to future releases such as release 6 of the 3GPP UTRA specifications (3GPP=3rd Generation Partnership Project).
For standardizing support for multicasting, MBMS (Multimedia Broadcasting/Multicasting Services), is discussed.
Multicast is based on FACH. Because Handover (HO) is not supported for FACH, there is no support for HO for multicast. For enabling multicast HO, BTS resynchronization might be considered, which may be difficult to implement.